


Snap! 〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

by sleepyhead1399



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Don't copy this work to other sites, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhead1399/pseuds/sleepyhead1399
Summary: "We won't get caught, I'll never hurt you and let's continue to meet after this."
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this draft after watching Leeteuk's photoshoot video. Here is the clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz2W0OhykSg

"Okay, we're done. Good work, everyone!"

Heechul sighed loudly, stretching, cracking some bones blissfully. He groaned and finally left the room, three of his staff trailing behind. As he entered his office on the first floor, he immediately checked his next schedule. Frowning, he turned to his secretary who got panicked in an instant after getting _the look_ from her boss. She knew it only meant one thing—she'd messed up.

"I don't recall having this photoshoot schedule. Mind explaining?"

"You h-haven't been informed?"

A stutter always irked Heechul. His getting agitated was easy for one to tell and his secretary was no exception. She knew they were doomed. A tug on her blouse from the new assistant was a clear sign where this problem rooted.

"T-that's my f-fault. I f-forgot to inform t-the change."

Heechul quickly snapped to the poor soul hiding behind his secretary. He sent his deadliest glare to him and the said boy shrunk out of fear. The other staff had been ducking their faces because it was a matter of time before the photographer exploded.

"You moron!! I have a fucking date with my girlfriend!"

The ear-deafening scream was effective to make the boy tremble badly but it somehow didn't affect the rest of the staff that much; they'd been used to it. Heechul was a very difficult man, to begin with, and his ominous personality almost always made new employees send their resignation letters even before a week they'd been working. However, it didn't take long before they realized that albeit his hostility and temper, Heechul was very professional, loyal, and protective over his staff. Not one or two employees, be it a man or a woman, was trying to pursue him, and when the news that he'd already got a girlfriend broke, the news was not the only thing that was broken.

"I'm v-very sorry, B-boss. I w-was sick yes— y-yesterday."

Heechul snarled as he thought deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. His whiny girlfriend would surely ramble unendingly if she knew he had to cancel their date last minute.

"Can we reschedule this photoshoot?"

Heechul sounded so dejected. The secretary gulped before she timidly admitted.

"I'm sorry, Boss. But, it's the only fitting time. The model—"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Heechul slammed his jacket on the table. He took a second look at the schedule and still the time was showing that he had to be ready around 8 PM tonight. Working overtime was never a problem unless it was a sudden agenda like today. He inhaled a harsh breath and threw his glare to everyone in the room.

"Listen, you dickheads! If you do this stupid mistake ever again, I'll skin you alive. Get out!"

->>-<<-

"Teuk-ah, are you even listening?"

The man on the driver seat was finally reaching his limit, entertaining his thought to strangle his artist if not for the fact that he worked for him. Leeteuk only smirked, busy with his phone scrolling his boring timeline.

"Yah!! Park Jungsoo!!"

Leeteuk flinched on the mention of his real name. He threw his phone on the dashboard and finally gave his manager the attention he wanted.

"It's a wonder how I'm not deaf yet."

Leeteuk said as he combed his blonde hair back with his fingers after he'd adjusted his seat lower.

"Stop playing around with those chicks! They will only cause you problem."

"I'm just having fun, Hyung. You sound like an oldie."

"For God's sake, go find a partner so I can quit babysit you."

Jungsoo chuckled, closing his eyes.

"For fuck sake, no one will ever make me attracted."

->>-<<-

"Which agency?"

"SJ Ent."

Heechul let out a loud groan and looked so defeated, stopping on his track.

"You're kidding."

"Err... I'm afraid it's true, Boss."

"Their artists are trashy and so—"

The secretary abruptly shushed her boss' badmouthing their clients as they were nearing a room. Heechul knitted his eyebrows although he did shut up. She gave a signal that their clients were already in the room and Heechul got that his secretary was afraid that they might hear him; he didn't mind, though.

True, as they entered the room, two men had been sitting on the sofa. The other one looked familiar—one of the managers of SJ Entertainment's artists. Heechul put on his boastful smile and enveloped the man in a hug.

"Told ya, Hyung. No one will beat me as the best photographer in the country."

"Ditto to that. My CEO exclusively chose you to handle this photoshoot."

"That oldie? Eww."

Heechul chuckled lightly and took a seat. Just then, he finally realized that he was being observed by a pair of intriguing eyes. The way the man leaned his body on the sofa while his eyes taking him up and down started to make him uncomfortable.

"Chullie, this is Jungsoo, he goes with a stage name Leeteuk."

Heechul bowed slightly and gulped when it finally hit him that this creepy man was supposed to be his model.

"Leeteuk. Just call me Teuk, I'll let you have that."

Heechul stopped midway as he was about to take the hand for a handshake when Leeteuk's suspicious remark rolled out. He glared at him only to have the crazy man winked at him.

"Something got in your eyes?"

Heechul barked and eventually accepted the gesture. However, it didn't take long before he got very surprised when Leeteuk tickled his palm with a finger. He immediately retracted his hand and got up.

"That's so—"

"Chullie-ah. Don't get mad. Teuk is just so mischievous. He'll never dare to hurt you," the manager who was holding Heechul looked back at Leeteuk and _talked_ with his eyes to send the message to the thick skull of his artist.

"Not under my watch. He's just messing around."

Heechul swayed the manager's hands away and pointed his index finger right in front of Leeteuk's face.

"You! If you dare to touch me like that again, I'll chop your dick off!"

And just like that, Heechul left the room. Little did he know, his supposedly menacing threat was like a cherry on top for Leeteuk. The man had been observing him intently ever since they met. Something about Heechul was really alluring. He smirked and rested his head on the sofa headboard.

"Your wish will come true soon, Hyung."

"What wish?"

"I'll date asap."

->>-<<-

Heechul's eyes widened slowly as he reread the paper for God knew how many times. His face got a shade darker as what he found was still the same—he had to take a set of photos of Leeteuk half-naked. It was not something new for him; he had similar concepts for hundreds of times both male and female, but this one, however, made him slightly nervous moreover after what had happened before. Sighing, he put down the paper and began to check his camera and equipment.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

All of the people in the room turned their heads to the source of the voice and so did Heechul. However, he immediately shifted his eyes when he saw Leeteuk out of those who were coming in. The problem was that Leeteuk was already in his, _uhm,_ apparel, ready to shoot.

"Hello, my name is Leeteuk. I'm the model for today's photoshoot. Please take care of me."

Heechul took a sneaky glance through his peripheral when the same man who annoyed him earlier seemed to be a gentleman in front of his staff.

"Tsk. Sickening."

"You say something, Mr. Kim?"

Heechul's eyes shot open when Leeteuk confronted him immediately. He quickly shook his head and motioned Leeteuk to stand where he was supposed to be. Heechul was also getting ready behind his camera, adjusting the lighting and stuff. Yet, as he peeked through his lens, he noticed that Leeteuk looked a bit uncomfortable when he was about to take off the cloak covering his naked upper body. There were murmurs between Leeteuk, the stylists, and the manager which surely made Heechul getting impatient.

"Can we start now? What's wrong with you?"

Heechul said, grabbing everyone's attention. Leeteuk looked at him and smiled a little.

_///BADUMP///_

The smile was not those puke-worthy smiles he showed earlier, it even looked a bit like an embarrassing sign—a little adorable to be honest.

"Actually, I'm a bit overwhelmed to take off my clothes in front of so many people."

Leeteuk smiled sheepishly summoning a laughing fit from the staff. Many were teasing him and finally leaving the room following the rest. Even the manager, stylists, and Heechul's secretary also left. Heechul wanted to object the rushed decision but the staff seemed not to mind at all, as if they'd already known Leeteuk's issue, and he was too stunned to even say something. Now, that they were left together in a secluded room, he began to be wary.

"You sure you're a model? How can you unable to bear attention?"

Heechul was obviously irritated. Leeteuk stared at him blankly before he finally took off his coat.

"I don't know. It feels strange to always be looked at."

He put the coat on a table and finally stood in his original spot in front of the camera only in long pants, exposing his well-defined abdomen. Unknown to him, his current appearance almost sent the photographer faint. It also shocked Heechul how he could be so bothered staring at another man's body when he had done it for a good number of times. The depths between each pack on Leeteuk's abdomen were strangely appealing.

"Like what you see?" Leeteuk chuckled after catching Heechul staring at him.

"So you mean I should close my eyes when I take your photos? Alright then."

Heechul shut his eyes tightly, his hands crossing in front of his chest as he was very embarrassed to be caught red-handed. However, when something soft poked the tip of his nose, he immediately cracked his eyes open.

"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Leeteuk said as he pinched Heechul's nose lightly before getting ready for the actual shoot. Heechul was really speechless. A second Leeteuk was being that naughty brat, then being a petty artist now he was even a bold man.

"I say if you dare to touch me again, I'll scream!"

Jungsoo smirked handsomely, putting his hands inside the pants pocket, tilting his head.

"A grumpy little man."

"That's insulting!"

Jungsoo's mischievous grin melted slowly into a sincere smile seeing Heechul getting so worked out by his words.

"You're not in a good mood, aren't you?" Jungsoo took a hesitant step forward. Heechul didn't budge but his menacing eyes noticed Jungsoo's gesture.

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with my girlfr— Dammit, that's none of your business!"

Heechul stomped his feet off and finally got back to his position. Jungsoo followed his form smiling understandingly although he got no intention to finish the photoshoot faster.

"You... Just try to relax. I'll start in three, two, one!"

_SNAP SNAP SNAP_

"Good. Twist your body a little, nice!"

_SNAP SNAP SNAP_

"Now, slightly cover your face with your bangs and then look up."

Leeteuk tried to follow the instructions from Heechul but he was struggling to style his hair.

"Like this?" Leeteuk tried to lean his body naturally to the front but his hair still bothered him.

"No. Don't overdo it. Dammit, your hair, Leeteuk. Ugh!"

Heechul finally took action, striding over to where Leeteuk stood. The model immediately straightened his body and let Heechul did the styling.

"You're so annoying. I'm not paid enough to also do your hair. Dammit."

Heechul grumbled yet his hands were still doing the work to make the look he wanted.

"There, you usele—"

Heechul stopped abruptly when he realized that his face was too close to Leeteuk's. From the close distance, he could finally see how deep the gaze Leeteuk always presented. Heechul didn't even want to admit but he also got a good experience of the perfectly tanned body, the intoxicating cologne, and the pretty smile. _Shit_ — he shouldn't be drooling over this jackass' body.

Heechul backed away, staggering, and was about to continue his work when Leeteuk grabbed his waist and kept the close distance. He almost gasped if not for his hand covered his mouth. However, his eyes grew a whole lot bigger when Leeteuk looked at him dangerously, eyes traveling to the features of his face and then straight to back to his eyes. Leeteuk leaned in and whispered in his ear sending Heechul's heart thumping loudly.

"Thank you."

Just that; Leeteuk let out a low chuckle and released his hold. Heechul was almost stumbling but thankfully he could walk back to his place without falling. When he finally got a grip, he scowled to Leeteuk, biting his lip.

"Son of a b—"

"Is it the right angle?"

Leeteuk cut Heechul and already bent his body forward, not minding a series of profanities shortly after.

->><<-

"Good. Now, the next concept is..."

Heechul's voice trailed off when he saw on the paper that Leeteuk was going to be only in briefs with a loose robe covering his body. He gulped and stole a glance at the said model. Leeteuk only stood there, looking at him expectantly. He threw the paper on the table and finally sat down.

"Take your pants off."

Leeteuk's eyes got as big as saucers on the surprising order. He frowned and was reluctant to follow.

"What? Take off—"

"Take off. Right now. I'm tired so better be quick."

Eventually, Leeteuk took off his pants and revealed the black CK briefs he was wearing. Heechul tried his best to keep his eyes somewhere else, either his equipment or even the uninteresting decorations, but he couldn't will down the urge to look at his model. It made him uneasy.

"Now what?"

Heechul timidly peeked at Leeteuk only to be awed by how perfect his body was. It was his dream body—God's sculpture fine abs, thick, veiny arms and legs, and a big bulge. Unconsciously, he gulped, a blush tinting his face. Leeteuk, noticing that Heechul was unmoving as if the latter were in spasms, strode over to him. The closer he was, the tenser Heechul got. Heechul stepped back until the back of his knees hit something and he almost fell on top of the table. Leeteuk smirked and advanced forward, eyes boring at the quivering orbs. He licked his lips teasingly before he trapped Heechul between his arms.

"It's not on the paper, isn't it?" Leeteuk said, inching closer.

"It is! G-go take a look, do you think I'm b-blind?"

 _Damn._ Heechul hated stuttering but look at how he couldn't utter his sentence properly.

"No. I don't think you're blind. I think you're..."

Leeteuk slowly spread Heechul's legs with his bare knee and smirked when Heechul complied like being under a spell.

"I'll k-kick your ass if y-you dare to do funny things to me!"

Heechul threatened although he started to feel weird all over his body as Leeteuk's body scent occupied his whole senses. Leeteuk chuckled, his sinful stare was still looking at him, stripping him naked inside his head.

"Do it."

Leeteuk challenged as he moved closer and accidentally pressed his half-hard member to Heechul's thigh. Heechul widened his eyes and gaped his mouth, already leaning back to much to even check what was happening down there.

"You're a p-pervert!"

Leeteuk cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? So are you, Honey."

Heechul gasped quietly when Leeteuk brushed his hardened member over his jeans with his knee. He immediately covered his face, wishing the earth to swallow him alive because he knew he was done for. Saying how filthy Leeteuk was but still getting hard over a mere photoshoot. A lone tear escaped his eyes because the shame was getting unbearable.

Leeteuk suddenly held his wrists and intended to uncover his face but he was very persistent. There was no way in this world he would let the guy who declared a war since they met saw him crying. However, he was taken by surprise when Leeteuk pulled his body and hugged him tightly, placing his head on his bare shoulder. The embrace was strangely comforting; he found himself seeking warmth from Leeteuk's body.

"Don't cry. God, you poor thing, sorry for teasing you too much. It's normal to have a hard-on in this kind of concept."

Heechul shyly put his hands around Leeteuk's shoulder and buried his face on the crook of his neck.

"N-no. It's not normal. I'm fucking straight. I have a girlfriend. This never happened."

Leeteuk drew Heechul closer, stroking his head lovingly. He placed a chaste kiss on his temple and something inside his heart twitched.

"I'm sorry. I won't tease you again. Let's finish our work."

If this were the custom, Leeteuk would ignore whatever happened and continued to flirt until he got what he wanted—sex. But today, he didn't even dare to steal a kiss from this helpless photographer and only wanted to provide comfort.

"Leeteuk... Ssi."

Leeteuk chuckled and pulled away, right in front of Heechul. He smiled and wiped the remaining tears.

"I've told ya to call me Teuk, right?"

Heechul inhaled deeply, nodding.

"What is it?" Leeteuk inquired, rubbing Heechul's cheek with the back of his finger. Heechul bit his lip and looked away to which only made Leeteuk even more curious.

"Uhm, c-can I touch your body?"

Leeteuk frowned, unable to believe what he heard.

"What?"

"I mean, d-don't get it wrong. Your abs. Can I t-tou—"

Leeteuk abruptly grabbed Heechul's hand and brought it to his midsection. He smirked when Heechul's face was flushed adorably as he let Heechul to do whatever he wanted. The fingers wandered from his upper packs to his lower packs, barely touching them to boldly kneading his abs.

"I w-wish I can have this body."

Heechul sadly uttered, resting his head on Leeteuk's shoulder, as he continued to fondle the fine muscles.

"Have my body?" Leeteuk sounded amused, the mischievous tone coming back. Heechul only nodded before he finally realized what he'd said was very wrong. He quickly sat straight and shook his head vigorously.

"That's not what I mean! I want to have a body like yours! Dammit."

Leeteuk chuckled and ruffled Heechul's hair.

"Work out, then. I'll help you."

"Eh, I've tried several times but instead of gaining muscles, I only lost weight."

Leeteuk tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really? Maybe, you took the wrong diet or exercises?"

Heechul meekly shook his head.

"It's just... My body isn't the muscly type."

"May I see? I may help you a little."

Heechul's eyes shot open on the question. He looked at Leeteuk for the longest time as he couldn't move his body. Shifting his gaze, he finally gave an affirmation nod and began to pull his shirt up. How he strangely only followed the order he wasn't sure.

"Up."

Leeteuk commanded. Heechul bit his lower lip as he stretched his shirt more and revealed his stomach. Now, that he got to see them side by side, he could only be jealous of Leeteuk's abs compared to his smooth, pale abdomen. Leeteuk looked at the milky white untainted body in front of him and he knew it would really affect him, _sexually._

"You're beautiful."

Leeteuk blurted out still eyeing intently what was before him. Heechul tried to pull down his shirt but Leeteuk held his hand in place, he sighed.

"Beautiful isn't the adjective I want."

Leeteuk gulped before whispered, eyes glued to Heechul's bare stomach.

"Can I touch it?"

Heechul let out a low chuckle.

"Revenge?"

In a second, Leeteuk's trembling hand finally touched the soft skin. He'd never been this nervous for touching people but with Heechul, he didn't want to hurt him even so little. He brushed the unblemished body with his thumb before slowly massaging the slim waist. Heechul was feeling strange. It was not only ticklish; it was arousing.

_"Nnhhh~"_

Heechul immediately clasped his mouth when he unconsciously let out that strange voice. Leeteuk also stopped and looked at Heechul, beaming.

"It feels good, Chul?"

Heechul nodded. Leeteuk moved closer, their lips inches apart.

"May I kiss you?"

Heechul's brain told him to stop, to shove Leeteuk away, and to be mad. But something inside him wanted him to do otherwise. He sighed and tried to push Leeteuk.

"I'll repeat. I'm straight, have a girlfriend, and never did it with men."

Leeteuk smiled a little and was ready to give up when Heechul's quiet words reached him.

"And, someone may walk in when we're doing that."

Without a second thought, he ran to the main door and locked it. Heechul was dumbfounded when half-panting Leeteuk came back to him with that unreadable gaze.

"I've locked the door. Can I kiss you now?"

Heechul was stunned but eventually shaking his head. He went to grab a smaller camera and intended to continue his work when Leeteuk suddenly embraced him from behind.

"Are you afraid?" Leeteuk whispered softly before pecking his neck. Heechul nodded.

"Of what?"

"Many things."

"Name them."

"That we get caught, that it'll hurt, that I'll be attached to you while you only consider me as a fling. I'm afraid of many— _nnhhh! "_

Heechul moaned when Leeteuk brushed the nubs on his chest over his shirt. Heechul snapped his head up and leaned his body to Leeteuk.

"We won't get caught, I'll never hurt you and let's continue to meet after this."


	2. -2-

"We won't get caught, I'll never hurt you and let's continue to meet after this."

Leeteuk sneakily slipped his hand under Heechul's shirt and greeted the soft skin that almost made him crazy a while ago. He carefully lifted Heechul's top and swirled his body around. Without giving Heechul time to throw questions, Leeteuk attached his lips to the silky-smooth skin, dragging his tongue from the collarbone, down to the cleavage until the flat tummy. He smooched it loudly earning a cute whimper from Heechul.

"D-don't—it tickles."

"Only tickles?" 

Leeteuk experimentally sucked on Heechul's left shoulder. Heechul mewled, gripping a nearby table to keep him from falling. He felt that his body was getting hotter and hotter although the clothes he was wearing decreased in number more and more.

"Hold on me."

Leeteuk commanded and although Heechul didn't know what he meant, he followed the order obediently, wrapping his arms around Leeteuk's form, with a camera still in one of his hand.

"Why should I— _aah!"_

Jungsoo grabbed Heechul's body and laid him on the big table. Panting, Heechul wasn't given time to clear his mind from the lust clouding his sanity as Leeteuk continued to ravish him, leaving no skin untouched. He flinched when Leeteuk palmed his hardened manhood over the materials of his pants while still licking, sucking, and even biting his body.

"Teuk— _ahh!"_

Leeteuk buried his face on Heechul's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the person he met for the first time a while ago. However, Heechul suddenly held the wrist of his hand that was massaging Heechul's member. For a split second, Leeteuk thought he had scared Heechul and the latter wanted him to stop. But, instead of shoving his hand away, the grip on his wrist tugged him, signaling him to do more. 

Leeteuk smirked and grabbed both of Heechul's hand, securing them with one hand above the photographer's head with Heechul's grip on his camera was still strong, not even loosening a bit. Wasting no time, Leeteuk ducked his face to lick Heechul's earlobe and his hand slipped inside Heechul's pants. Heechul screamed in pleasure, squirming helplessly when Leeteuk stroked his length at a steady pace. His breath came in short and uneven, wanting to grip on something but he couldn't.

"Teuk— Teuk-ah! I feel weird!"

Leeteuk hovered Heechul, staring at the half-lidded eyes looking at him with so much needs. He smiled and went down to kiss him. Heechul shut his eyes tightly when Leeteuk inched his face closer; however, the kiss on the lips he expected was never there as Leeteuk only pecked his forehead.

"You haven't given me permission to kiss you."

Heechul's eyes grew bigger along with a blush creeping on his cheeks. He quickly shifted his gaze when Leeteuk kept on boring his stare at him but the man above him surely knew how to play. A blissful squeeze on his member was enough to bring him back from slacking off.

"Just kiss me!"

Heechul was getting delirious from how Leeteuk handled the game; he couldn't believe Leeteuk still asked for permission to kiss him after what he had done to his body. 

Leeteuk threw his handsome smirk and finally kissed Heechul's full lips softly. Their lips slanted on each other, perfectly molded into intimate contact. Leeteuk thrust his skillful tongue inside Heechul's cavern and explored every part of it, licking his gums and teeth, tickling his palate and sucked his tongue. Heechul was lightheaded, his mind hazy from the pleasure. Yet, when Leeteuk let his member out, he could still feel chill air and excitement send his skin shivering. 

Leeteuk did wonder with the hold of Heechul's hard-on and it felt slick as he knew the precum was quite much, lubricating his stroke which was getting noticeably faster. As they were kissing passionately, Heechul kept on writhing because Leeteuk obviously got a hold of him. Leeteuk rubbed the tip of Heechul's cock with his thumb to leak more precum before he massaged it firmly until the base.

"T-teuk... I almost—"

Leeteuk released his hold on Heechul's wrists and immediately used his hand to somewhere else. He pinched Heechul's nipples by turns, twisting them gently or brushing his fingers on the tip. Heechul could only encircle his hands around Leeteuk's neck— the camera was swaying behind Leeteuk's head— drawing him closer to deepen their kiss as well as to keep him from losing himself. He was a moaning mess on Leeteuk's domination, already seeing stars from the incredible pleasure. He knew he couldn't hold his orgasm longer.

"Chul— _Mmmh."_

Hearing Leeteuk's small groans brought Heechul to his climax. The clutch on Leeteuk's neck got stronger as well as the grip on his camera. His body went rigid for a moment before he was jerking uncontrollably, spurting his release all over his and Leeteuk's body.

"Teuk— _Annhhh!!!"_

His orgasm lasted longer than usual because Leeteuk kept on stimulating his member. He was lying tiredly, as if there was no more energy left in his entire body, and observed how Leeteuk licked the semen on his fingers seductively.

"I repeat, you're beautiful, Kim Heechul."

->>>-<<<-

"Boss, I've checked the result of the photoshoot with that SJ Ent. artist, Leeteuk."

Heechul secretly gulped when his staff suddenly announced in the small meeting he was currently in. He quickly ushered his wild thoughts before his face turned as red as a tomato and made his staff suspicious more than they already were.

"And I gotta say. That man has a massive junk down here."

The female staff suddenly pointed her pen to the amazing bulge in Leeteuk's briefs on the PC screen. It was very erotic because it was as if the hardened shaft wanted to peek out. Heechul couldn't hide his flushed face anymore moreover he knew the story behind it. 

The day of the photoshoot held so many stories. After Heechul was over his orgasm, he wanted to help Leeteuk with his own needs but there were suddenly annoying knocks on his door. Although Leeteuk seemed fine and professional, proposing to continue their work instead, Heechul still felt bad for it. Deep down, he did feel scared and unready to do it all the way on his first time; he couldn't thank Leeteuk enough to never force him, but still, he wanted to know more. They didn't even properly say goodbye because Leeteuk had to catch his flight and left too soon.

"Boss? Are you okay?"

Heechul snapped out of his thoughts when his staff nudged his arm. He awkwardly sobered himself and tried to conceal his uneasiness.

"You're saying?"

The staff frowned but only shrugging off her curiosity as to why Heechul spaced out.

"I also found a set of extremely blurry photos from the same folder. Here."

Heechul's eyes shot open when right in front of him was the blurry images of the ceilings, or pieces of equipment, or the set. It was easy for him to assume that he might have taken these pictures accidentally when he reached his climax that day. The feeling of Leeteuk's warm hands was still vivid, ghosting his skin.

"Don't delete them!"

Heechul abruptly stopped his staff when she was about to erase the said photos. Everyone in the room looked at him weirdly and Heechul felt like he was surrounded by dark auras called suspicion.

"These are samples. I did take these intentionally because I want to propose these images as complementary photos to enunciate the concept."

 _Phew._ Heechul breathed in relief when his subordinates seemed to buy his excuse. He looked at the photos for the longest time, reminiscing the memory of the man he met for the first time who introduced him to unfamiliar bliss. He smiled a little; they hadn't been in touch as none of them had each other's contacts and Heechul started to believe that what Leeteuk said the other day about continuing to meet was only his way to get him. It made him sad but he shouldn't have expected more.

As he was about to get out of the room after closing the meeting, one of his staff came in. He frowned when the staff went directly to him, bringing a piece of paper along.

"What is it?"

Heechul asked his subordinate as he examined the white envelope to find any trace from the sender.

_'For Kim Heechul'_

"I found this letter among the folders from SJ. Ent., Sir. I wanted to make sure this is not something dangerous but I'm afraid I will only intrude on your privacy. Should I just dispose of the letter, Mr. Kim?"

Heechul pondered for a while before he shook his head and left the room, bringing the said letter with him. He got into his office and locked the door. His fingers were trembling a little as he was about to open the small letter.

_**"Time-slip Residence 099, Friday 6PM. - Teuk"** _

Heechul's blood rushed to his face after he'd finally comprehended what the letter meant and more importantly, who the sender was. Unconsciously, he bit his lower lip as anticipation crept in. However, his smile suddenly fell when he remembered that he had a date with his girlfriend on Friday. Gulping, he fished his phone out of his pocket and punched the contact.

"Hey, babe... Yeah, about our date this Friday, I can't go. There's a sudden agenda at— Well, I also don't know why I have many unplanned schedules recently. I'll talk to my secretary about it. Alright, bye."

Heechul smiled bashfully, reading the letter once again before muttering to himself.

"Should I bring my camera, again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
